The Boy Who Lived Meets The Boy Who Didn't Duck
by Usorokoaemo
Summary: Yugi defeats Marik but as the evil spirit fades he attempts to send Yugi to the Shadow Realm. Something goes drastically wrong, though, Yugi and his friends Joey and Tea instead end up in an alternate dimension. The world of The Boy Who Lived. Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story was one written by myself and a good friend of mine, Shadowcat. Collaborations between the two of us are not unusual. Other collaborations you may check out are "Two Worlds Mixed" and "?". The story was started by me, Usorokoaemo, December 2nd, 2003. I then sent the story to Shadowcat who added another bit. She sent it back to me and the pattern continued in this manner. That will explain the possible stylistic differences.  
  
The title we really liked (Short Rod, Long Trip) was a mock title I came up with one day referring to Marik's Millennium Rod and the journey it has sent our friends on. We debated using it but didn't. It ended up sticking despite the fact that it sounds like a sort of twisted innuendo. I assure you, it is not ^_~  
  
Copyright stuff: Neither Shadowcat and I own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Any of the characters or objects are not ours and we do not claim this. But if any of you are willing to buy me Yami I'll gladly accept.  
  
It was one o'clock in the afternoon on the twenty-eighth day of August. It should have been a brilliantly sunny day with birds singing and a clear blue sky. That, oddly enough, was not the case. In fact, the case was quite the opposite. A strange dark covered the land and swallowed up the bright sun. Tendrils of chill mist hung heavily upon the air and if one took the time to stop and listen one might hear the strange rustling of nameless creatures dominating the sky. In the utter darkness of this strange, dreary day, there stood two figures.  
  
One figure, was crouched over clutching his head. Sweat dripped like acid from this figure's body and splattered upon the ground. A figure of a wretched, trembling man at last subdued.  
  
The second figure, on the other hand, stood defiantly against the shadows with arm outstretched towards a huge red beast. The second figure, a handsome young man with rather eccentric hair, stood several feet's distance from the first figure. He brought his arm down in a slashing motion. His extended forefinger halted in front of the other man's heart as he gave a powerful command.  
  
"And now, Saint Dragon of Osiris, my God card, attack his life points directly!" Yami cried out his command in stern recognition of the inevitable. Across from him the evil spirit Marik crouched in utter defeat.  
  
"This is impossible," The evil spirit growled hoarsely. "Impossible! I hold the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra! I hold the Millennium Rod! I am invincible!" "No one," Yami told him. "Is invincible." And in a flash of energy and light Osiris launched its attack.  
  
"Aaahhhg!" Marik stumbled back, one hand dragging at his chest as if it might reach right in and pull the heart right out. That is, if Marik even had a heart. It didn't matter at the moment, though, all that mattered was that in a blur of digital light, his life points fell. A cold white '0' flashed ominously. In this world there was only one King of Games and Marik had not been worthy of this title. He who WAS worthy of this title stood across from him, hand still outstretched.  
  
"Game over." And the evil man involuntarily fell to his knees in a mockery of a bow. A bow of defeat and total submission. A bow that signified who the game of Duel Monster's real master was.  
  
"Goodbye.Marik," Yami's voice held what could pass for regret as Marik felt himself slip away. For in a Shadow Game the winner takes the title, the loser takes a trip into the Shadow Realm for eternity. "You battled well. Without honor, but well." The Pharaoh told him quietly.  
  
"This battle.." The fading figure whispered. "Is not over yet," His voice began to strengthen as his body weakened. "And I'm not going to let you WALK AWAY UNSCATHED!"  
  
And quicker than humanly possible the Millennium Rod flashed up. A beam of light shot out .straight at Yami. The young man gave a silent gasp but was not quick enough to dodge the attack. Suddenly he was falling, falling fast into oblivion. The last thing Yami remembered was Tea and Joey's concerted cry of fear and then two sharp tugs on the back of his shirt. And then all was gone.  
  
Back at the site of the duel the Millennium Rod fell harmless to the ground. Marik was gone.and so was Yami and his two faithful friends.  
  
After what had seemed hours, Yugi stirred. Groaning at the pain in his head he overcame his sleep fogged mind and slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed, the hard surface he was lying on appeared to be concrete, and the reason it was cold was because he was outside. He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled himself into a sitting position. To the right of him Joey and Tea were also sprawled out upon the ground.  
  
They were surrounded by shops, not even ordinary shops, for the look of them was anything but normal, and the names were just as odd. Strangely enough, people were passing them by without so much as a glance. But that could have been because they were partially hidden in the darkness of an open alley.  
  
Yugi got to his feet and walked over to Joey. Getting on his knees he leaned over him and gently shook him, "Joey? Wake up. ." Slowly Joeys' eyes blinked open and he stared up at Yugi.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Marik used his Millennium Rod, and somehow we got transported here." Came Yugi's calm reply. Joey sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"That was one heck of a journey, my head is sure feeling it." Yugi smiled fleetingly and looked over at Tea, who appeared to be just awakening as well. She sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head, and looked over at Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. It did not take Yugi long to answer.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't recognize anything." After glancing around they were inclined to agree, nothing here was familiar.  
  
Tea looked at them nervously, "What do we do now guys?"  
  
"We find some really nice people and ask where we are of course!" Joey exclaimed brilliantly as Yugi nodded.  
  
Pointing randomly Joey picked a couple out of the rather small crowd of oddly dressed people, dressed in robes. "Lets ask them, they look nice!" The couple he had picked did look nice enough if Yugi was any judge of character.  
  
"Lets go then!" Yugi replied as the three of them jogged up to the couple Joey had picked out. Yugi was the first there and of course, the first to talk. "Hello, my friends and I were wondering if you could tell us where we are?" he said with a smile.  
  
The couple, a rather tall man and a shorter woman, stopped and examined them.  
"Of course we can, dear, you're in Diagon Ally. Do you need help? Are you lost?" asked the cheery woman in a kindly voice.  
  
"Yes, we kind of are," said Yugi in a sheepish voice with a hand behind his head "We haven't been here before and we don't know anything about where we are except now we know that it's Diagon Ally. . ."  
  
"Oh you poor dears!" she exclaimed, "and you haven't any place to go? Well you can come and stay with us until you get yourselves situated, and we can help you find your parents. This is my husband Arthur Weasley, my name's Molly, we would be glad to have you until then."  
  
"Thanks, that would be great if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Of course not!" she replied as Yugi turned around to address his friends.  
  
Joey was not looking altogether happy with the idea of following home a couple of complete strangers and Tea looked more than a little worried as well. It was obvious that they doubted Yugi, probably for his tendency of naïve trust. Sensing this, Yami then took control of Yugi's body and fixed each with a piercing, no nonsense stare. "We aren't in our world anymore, whatever Marik did, he transported us somewhere, and we don't know where. I think it would be best to go with them until we can sort out where we are and find a way to get back."  
  
"I'm not so sure Yugi.but you've never let us down before. When none of us knows what's happening you've always got the answer. And at the moment I'm pretty sure none of us knows where we are, and I want to get back." said Joey.  
  
"Me too." Replied Tea in a determined voice.  
  
Turning back around Yami looked at Molly and Arthur, and nodded. Now that he felt his partner could take it from there, he slipped back to watch as Yugi was once again in control.  
  
"Right," Said Yugi decisively. "My name's Yugi, these are my friends Tea and Joey. We're very grateful for your kindness and accept your offer."  
  
Five minutes later the three friends found themselves gathered closely around a hearth with a fire blazing merrily inside.  
  
"In you go, now!" Chirped Mrs. Weasley happily. The three gave her a joint stare of incredulity.  
  
"Uh.I've been wrong before but I'm PRETTY sure that's a fireplace complete with a fire." Joey told her.  
  
"Yes, dear." Concern flashed briefly across the woman's face. Perhaps she was a bit mystified as to why Joey would state such an obvious thing.  
  
"Um.I'm flammable." Joey told her with raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we all are, dear." She told him concern now quite evident.  
  
"Excuse me," As one the group turned and again in unison tilted their heads down to find the source of the voice. Yugi smiled nervously and continued. "What Joey's trying to say is that it seems a bit dangerous to be walking into a burning fireplace. Couldn't we get seriously hurt?"  
  
Mrs. Weasely stared at them for a moment, mouth partially open in a small round 'oh'. Her husband seemed just as shocked.  
  
"You've never traveled by Floo Powder before?" She asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"Floo.no I don't really think so." Replied Yugi politely.  
  
"And.oh dear. One moment please." She turned to her husband and held a hurried conference muttered so Yugi only caught a few words. The rest of which were unintelligible and once or twice he swore he heard a strange utterance that sounded a bit like 'muggle.'  
  
The three friends stood waiting, watching more oddly garbed people rush by carrying a variety of odd things. Yugi blinked, had that older man just rushed by carrying a jar of ORGANS? He decided not to mention it.  
  
"They seem nice enough." The boy told Joey who snorted. Tea, who was unusually quiet, was chewing her lip.  
  
"Are you okay, Tea?" Yugi asked, reaching over to set his hand upon her shoulder. Their height differences made it quite a reach.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah. It's just.well this place is so .so strange." She told him, eyes wide. "I'm not sure I like it here."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again as the Weasely couple rejoined the group. There was a moment of silence and then Mr. Weasely cleared his throat.  
  
"All right, you three, here's how to use Floo Powder. We'll work out the rest of this when we get home."  
  
Tea went first. She stepped up to the blaze, powder in hand, closed her eyes and followed her pinch of powder in. "The Burrow!" She cried.  
  
Yugi let out his breath slowly. Tea had simply disappeared. While this was far from a relief it was certainty better than watching one of his best friends go up in flame.  
  
"No boiled Tea.I guess that's a good sign." Yugi heard Joey mutter as the taller boy took a much too large fistful of powder. Yugi blinked and Joey was gone.  
  
"Your turn, Yugi." Mr. Weasley told him. "Just like I said. Take a pinch of powder and throw it in. Say the name of the place you want to go, the Burrow in this case, and then step in. Keep your elbows tucked in close so you don't hit anything."  
  
The boy tried not to imagine what he might hit or even worse, what would happen if he did hit something. He swallowed nervously and took a pinch of the fine green powder.  
  
Yami stood beside him, his presence strong and comforting. He smiled at the younger boy in an encouraging way. "Go on.I'm right behind you."  
And with a deep breath Yugi stepped into the flames. 


	2. A Rough Start: Chapter One Bloopers

A/N: Shadow and I thought we'd have a gag and put some bloopers in. Right now we're not feeling creative so here's a list of the possible (or impossible) names we went through before deciding on the name of our story. (The Boy Who Lived Meets the Boy Who Didn't Duck: IE: Yami should have ducked that attack Marik sent at him!) Some of them were meant in jest so don't think we're all that insane. Only a little :)  
  
*--Chapter One Bloopers--*  
  
Possible Titles for this Story:  
  
Wacky Weirdos in Weird World!  
  
Funky Hairdos and New Worlds  
  
Short Rod, Long Trip  
  
Yugi/Yami and the Millenium Rod  
  
Of Ancient Pharaohs and Wizards!  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
Pharaohs, Wizards, and Snape, Oh My!  
  
Wait 'Til They Meet Snape!  
  
Finding Domino Instead of Nemo  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Belong I Somewhere?  
  
Homes a Long Trip from Here  
  
We're Not In Kansas Anymore  
  
Marik Stole My House!  
  
There's a Marik Loose in Town  
  
What Yami Ate Yesterday  
  
Duck, Yami, Duck!  
  
Why Didn't Yami Duck?  
  
A Home for Yami 


	3. Mysteries: Of Toasters and Pharaohs

There was a terrible spinning sensation accelerating until Yugi thought his head might explode. The next thing he knew he was once again still, and his eyes were shut (When had he shut them?) tight with grit. Swiping at his eyes Yugi stepped out of the fireplace and looked at his new surroundings with interest. The room he was in looked inviting enough, and Joey and Tea were currently sitting on a couch that occupied the room. From behind him there came a 'whushp' sound as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly appeared out of the fireplace as well.  
  
"Well, how was your first trip with Floo powder? I'm afraid the last  
  
time we explained it to someone he ended up in the wrong place." Stated Mrs. Weasley casually.  
  
Joey looked nervously at her. "I'm glad you didn't say that before we used the Floo, I wouldn't have gone in." Tea nodded slightly in agreement.  
  
"I'd like to thank you again for allowing us to stay with you for awhile, Mrs. Weasly." Said Yugi kindly.  
  
"Of course dear! We couldn't leave you standing there without a place to go! Now, would you like something to drink? Usually traveling by Floo leaves you with a parched mouth."  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea all nodded enthusiastically, their throats were rather dry. "Thanks." They said unanimously. Mrs. Weasly left the room to get the drinks and Mr. Weasley sat in an armchair facing the couch. He looked at them with curiosity openly displayed on his face.  
  
"Since you're muggles and all, I don't suppose you could explain to me how a toaster works?" He asked in an excited voice.  
  
Not one of them had the faintest idea what he was talking about so all he received at first were odd looks. And when Joey finally opened his mouth, undoubtedly to make some witty reply, Mrs. Weasly came back in with four boys and a single girl trailing behind her. She was also carrying three mugs with some suspicious looking liquid inside.  
  
"Here you go," she said, and handed them each a respective mug. Joey was the first to tentatively sip it, and from his expression, it wasn't that bad after all. "These," she indicated three of the boys, "are my children."  
  
That statement was echoed with groans from two of the boys who looked to be Twins.  
"Mom," one drawled out, "we aren't children." He then turned pointedly towards them, "I, am Fred, and this ugly chap here is George, we're twins if you didn't notice. And I'm the more attractive of the two." The statement of one twin being more attractive than the other was preposterous and the three newcomers smiled hesitantly. Fred grinned at them in return. "This is my brother Ron." He patted the younger boy on the arm and he waved at them.  
  
"Hi." The one they called Ron said. Yugi, Joey, and Tea echoed the statement back a bit hollowly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave them a pleasant smile and then drew forth the other two who were standing there. Gently pulling a boy with messy brown hair and glasses forward, she proudly stated, "This is Harry, and this is Hermione." She pulled forth the girl as well, they both smiled and said 'hi' as well.  
  
Joey leaned a little toward his friends and whispered, "I suppose its story time now?" Indeed it looked like it as they all choose varying seats around the room.  
  
Mrs. Weasly sat in a chair next to Mr. Weasly who looked guilty for some reason. "Now, if you don't mind, maybe you could tells us about yourselves, and where you are from. We may be able to help you get back. If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can ask us any questions you'd like." She told them in a kind voice.  
  
Yugi leaned forward a bit. "No, we don't mind that much, and maybe you will be able to help us get back. Our story may seem a little odd to you but it's valid." He paused as if gathering up his thoughts and, perhaps, his courage. It seemed he might just stop there but looks from the others all begged for him to go on. For some reason, he didn't feel all that uncomfortable sitting around and talking to these strangers he had just recently met. And Yami, who was usually an excellent judge of character, wasn't offering him any objections.  
  
He continued. "My friends, Joey and Tea, and I, are, well we think we're from a different world. We live in Domino City, in America(1)."  
  
It was Mr. Weasley's turn to talk, "I've never heard of Domino City before, but I do know of America. You're in Britain right now so you might not even be in a different world."  
  
Yugi nodded, though he had his doubts. "In our world, or country, depending on if we are in a different world, we have this game called 'Duel Monsters.' It's, you do know about trading card games, right?" He paused to confirm that they did. "Well this game is pretty much a card game except it traces its history back to ancient and magical origins. Egyptian magic to be specific."  
  
Here the brown haired girl, Hermione, Yugi thought her name was, suddenly started and leaned forward. Yugi was puzzled but the one called Harry caught his eye and mouthed the word "later." Yugi continued as if he hadn't noticed.  
"This card game can be extremely dangerous as each card is endowed with its own magical powers and consciousness. And this danger doubles if two people decide to have a Shadow Duel, that is, if they take their game into the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yugi stopped talking partly to take a breath and partly because everyone looked so confused.  
  
"Um, Yugi?" It was Tea. "I don't think they know about the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Oh! Well.uh." He hesitated as if searching for the right words. "The Shadow Realm," He continued slowly, obviously thinking very hard. "Is sort of like another dimension. Only, it's twisted and full of evil things. Taking one's duel there means recognizing some of the Realm's rules. Mostly, if you lose a duel there your mind is trapped in the Shadow Realm forever-"  
  
The girl, Hermione, interrupted him. "I have a feeling that you were partaking in a Shadow Duel before you were transported here."  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "You're very perceptive, Hermione! Yes, you're right. I was dueling a particularly evil spirit named Marik in a Shadow Duel and I won. As according to the rules of the game he began to fade away. However," Yugi sighed. "I let my guard down, thinking it was over. Unfortunately Marik isn't the honest type and before he disappeared completely he attempted to seal my friends and I along with him in the Shadow Realm. At least, that's what I think."  
  
"He didn't duck fast enough." Joey muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Yugi looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione intruded again. "But how would one go about sending someone to this Shadow Realm?"  
  
"That's a good question," Yugi told her. "The Shadow Realm is a Realm of ancient magic and in order to get there you must harness the powers of a Millennium Item, in this case, Marik used his Millennium Rod."  
  
George spoke up. "A what now?" He and his twin snickered appreciatively. "A Millenium Rod? Sounds kind of like a type of-"  
  
"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasely's voice cracked over the entire assembly like a whip causing all to instinctively duck. The boy bowed his head submissively.  
  
"Sorry, mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned back to Yugi as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry about that, please continue."  
  
Yugi, who had nearly gone into cardiac arrest swallowed visibly. "Yes, mam. Anyway.there are seven total Millennium Items, each belonging to a high-ranking Egyptian at one point in time. They've been passed down through generations and generations. Some of them ended up in evil hands. ALL of them have some sort of potent magical power. The Millennium Rod can control people's minds and seal them in the Shadow Realm. This," Here he lifted the puzzle from his chest so all could see it. Hermione gave a little mew of delight.  
  
"Is one of the seven. It is the Millennium Puzzle. Once solved this puzzle has some pretty interesting powers to bestow upon the user. One of which is the ability to win nearly any type of game. Another is something called 'Mind Break' which allows the user to send the evil part of one's mind to the Shadow Realm. But the MOST interesting part, I would say," He smiled. "Is the spirit that inhabits the puzzle."  
  
Harry blinked, a small pit forming inside of his stomach. He'd learned in his second year that spirits contained within objects weren't always a good thing.  
  
"A spirit? What kind of spirit?"  
  
"Well," Yugi replied but his answer was caught off as the puzzle about his neck began to glow and vibrate violently. They shielded their eyes collectively at the flash of bright light that left someone quite different in its wake.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. Hermione leaned so far forward that she fell out of her seat with a shriek. Harry blinked several times and the twins gave a concerted cry of surprise.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle allows us to exchange control of young Yugi's body." Yami told them, smiling. "In fact, we can shift back and forth quite quickly thanks to a power of the Puzzle called 'Mind Shuffle.'"  
  
"Yugi's body? But it's changed." Said Hermione as she extracted herself from the legs of her chair. She cast a critical eye over Yami who sat patiently, legs crossed. "You're much taller and your voice has changed."  
  
"Yes, because Yugi has relinquished his hold upon his body. Within my influence the body changes to suit my spiritual image."  
  
Harry, quite interested now piped up. "You say you're a spirit. What kind of spirit?"  
  
"That," Sighed Yami. "Is a good question."  
  
Ron raised a brow.  
  
"Let me explain as much as I can." The spirit told them, settling back. "I know for certain that I was once a ruler of the Egyptians, an ancient Pharaoh. By your standards I am approximately 5,000 years old though this body," He gestured. "Is only about 17 or 18 years old. After that you'll have to excuse my explanation because it all grows a bit hazy."  
  
The spirit frowned reflectively. "Yugi and I believe that I was somehow sealed into the Millennium Puzzle here. We do not know why. When Yugi solved the puzzle I was awakened from my sleep in order to help him vanquish a great evil."  
  
Yami stopped and the moments ticked by.  
  
"Well?" Asked Ron, breaking the tension.  
  
"That's nearly all I know." Replied the Pharaoh looking almost ashamed. "Besides this I can only remember a few names I've come to hold. Many called me Pharaoh, or Yu-Gi-Oh, that is, The King of Games, but at the moment I go by Yami."  
  
"The King of Games?" Mr. Weasely who had been content to sit and gape suddenly regained his voice. "How did you come by that name?"  
  
"I've always had it." Replied the spirit. "It means just what it implies. I am the King of any and every game known or unknown to man."  
  
"Every game?" Asked Hermione skeptically. "Even the ones you don't yet know how to play?"  
  
The spirit shrugged modestly. "Thus far, yes. I tend to learn very fast. I know it sounds impossible, maybe even arrogant but it's very true."  
  
"We'll see about that." Ron told him. "Later I'll let you loose on my wizard's chessboard."  
  
"I accept." Yami told him and then fell silent.  
  
Everybody stared at everyone else with the exception of the twins who had inexplicably fallen asleep. Them and Yugi who was currently no available to be stared at. "Well, if that's your story, we'll see what we can do to help you get back." Said Mrs. Weasely briskly as if the story hadn't fazed her at all. She turned to her husband and the others. "There has to be a spell somewhere that will let us help them get back." Mr. Weasely and the others nodded as they thought about it.  
  
"Uh oh," Whispered Ron to Harry. "Hermione has that glint in her eye again. Looks like she's definitely interested in this Yami bloke. She's always been obsessive about the ancient Egyptian wizards."  
  
Harry nodded, half in agreement and half because he was about to fall asleep.  
  
Then Arthur stood up, "Well, I suppose I should go and check that out, besides I have some work to finish up." He left the room at a thoughtful pace.  
  
Mrs. Weasly looked back to her guests sitting on the couch. "Well, I'm sure you're wondering about where you are, so I'll explain that to you quick a second and then all of us can eat dinner."  
  
Enthusiastic nods came from around the room. "In our world, the one you're in, there are muggles and wizards. The term muggle is a word we wizards use to refer to someone without any magical powers; a non-wizard. Most muggles don't know that wizards even exist though once in a while a muggle couple will find that their child inherited some magic through an ancestor wizard since it's very common for a wizard to marry a muggle." She looked around the room. "With me so far?" They all nodded.  
  
" That's the basics of it. You probably all know about school, right?" Again the collective nod. "Here we have schools for wizards to learn magic. After all, it'd be very dangerous if they didn't learn how to handle it properly. The school here in London is called Hogwarts. They," She nodded her head at Harry and company. "Attend Hogwarts. The place we found you in is called Diagon Ally, and that is where the wizards who live around London buy the things we may need. Since you'll be living with us until we can find a way to get you home you'll need to know this. But why don't we eat dinner now and you can ask me questions after, you look rather starved."  
  
Joeys stomach growled empathetically, and he managed a weak smile. "Yeah, and my stomach agrees with ya."  
  
As the new friends sat around a large kitchen table that had been magically grown to fit three new guests they discussed the situation. Yugi, who had returned to his former self much to the delight of Hermione who asked if he'd do it again for her later to study, asked an interesting question.  
  
"From what I've heard, we live in pretty much the same world." He said, cutting up a roast carefully. "We seem to be living in the same time and on the same planet. We're all.uh somewhat human." He glanced sideways at Joey who was inexplicably inhaling things that shouldn't have logically fit into his mouth at an impossible speed.  
  
"What?" The blond boy asked around a mouthful of potatoes. Tea hit him on the back of the head causing him to choke. There was a brief chaotic moment in which Yugi performed a quick Heimlich Maneuver to restore air to Joey's lungs and then they turned their attentions back to the matter at hand.  
  
"But you've never heard of Duel Monsters and I've never heard of any sort of wizarding world although I would suppose you'd keep that under wraps. Even so." He furrowed his brow. "This world is different. Much different than our world. I can't explain why, I just feel it. We are no longer in our world. I think my friends and I are from another dimension. A sort of, alternate Earth I guess."  
  
"You think Marik accidentally sent you here, don't you?" Asked Hermione. "He meant to send you to the Shadow Realm but something went wrong."  
  
"I do believe that." Replied Yugi, looking astounded. "I'm surprised that you were able to deduce that. You must be very intelligent." Hermione blushed.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Muttered Ron through his roast. "This Marik chap cheated and tried to seal you into some world of doom but he screwed up royally and somehow you all ended up here."  
  
"That's the gist." Said the young duelist. They all sat digesting their food and this new information.  
  
"So what about that toaster?" Mr. Weasely was really stuck on that toaster.  
  
------------------- A/N: So I rambled on way too much. Shadow started it at about three pages long and I ended up making it about seven pages long o.O Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it was dry, I had to fit all the background info in. Now that that's out of the way we can get rolling!  
  
(1) Domino City, America: America is easier to explain than Japan, if we said Japan we would have to explain how they could speak English and all, and it would be a rather sticky mess, so this just makes it simpler. 


	4. The Truth Behind the Toaster: Chapter Tw...

A/N: Now I can start making up some real bloopers. My apologizes, I'm pretty tired at the moment, the writer's high is wearing off. Hope you don't mind if some of them are bizarre or something. These are all scenes taken out of the actually fic and rewritten.  
  
Shadow and I have been planning to make a series with YGO bloopers for a while now. Woot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Blooper #1:  
  
George: A what now?" "A Millenium Rod? Sounds kind of like a type of-grag! *chokes*  
  
Marik: *appearing from seemingly nowhere* Die, mortal!  
  
Fred: Grag? What's a grag?  
  
George: *Expires on the floor*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Marik, look what you've done! Now we need a new George. Bad Marik! Bad!  
  
Marik: *cowercowerwhimper* I'm sorry, Master! Forgive me!  
  
Yugi: Die worthless scum! *eats him*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #2  
  
Ron: I was watching American Idol last night, bloody brilliant show considering it's from America.  
  
Hermione: Simon's British!  
  
Harry: Yeah, I saw it too, isn't that Clay Aiken dreamy?  
  
Tea: You get that here too? Awesome!  
  
Ron: Who's your American Idol?  
  
Yugi: *Attempting to explain his puzzle while listening to them chat in a corner* This Millenium Idol is very powerful, it could. . wait, I meant Item!  
  
Yami: *appears* Y'all put your hands together and make some noise for your Millennium Idol: Yaaaami No Yuuuugi! *sings* Like a virgin, touched for the first time! --------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #3  
  
George: A what now? A Millennium Rod? Sounds kind of like a type of-  
  
Mrs. Weasely: GEORGE!  
  
Fred: A type of George?  
  
Yugi:*Actually DOES go into cardiac arrest*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #4  
  
Hermione: *stares with dreamy eyes at Yugis puzzle*  
  
Yugi: *Looks at Hermione suspiciously, and no more than a little scared* What?  
  
Hermione: Can I touch it.!?  
  
Yugi: NO! *Runs to the opposite side of the room*  
  
Hermione: *Chases* I must touch it, it draws me to it!  
  
Yugi: NOOOO! Yami! Make the scary girl stop!  
  
Yami: *appears* No Touchy! *leaves the room*  
  
Hermione: *Weeps tears of great sadness*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #5  
  
Hermione: Yugi's body? But it's changed! *pierces Yami with her stare*  
  
Yami: *goes up in flames* Eeeeyaarrg!  
  
Hermione: Oh pooh. I was about to ask him what kind of shampoo he uses; I LOVE his hair!  
  
Hermione: Don't you agree Harry?  
  
Harry: *gulps* . . . yeah. . . . Hermione: Great! When I discover it we can both try it!  
  
Ron: Ha! That sounded like innuendo!  
  
Hermione: *evil stare of doom!*  
  
Ron: *Explodes*  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #6  
  
Mr. Weasly: So, explain to me those toasters of yours!  
  
Yugi: They're not mine.  
  
Mr. Weasly: *In a commanding and dark voice* Explain them!  
  
Yugi: *Goes to the far end of the couch* Well. . . We put bread into them and push it down, it gets toasted and we eat it.  
  
Mr. Weasly: . . Strange, I always thought you used them to communicate with those aliens of yours.  
  
Yugi: Aliens?  
  
Mr. Weasly: *Nods* Those gray things that move very strangely. . *Talking about robotic things*  
  
Yugi: . . .Okay.  
  
Mr. Weasly: I must have a toaster! I must discover how they work, I KNOW you use them to communicate with the aliens, I KNOW YOU DO!  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Wizard's Chess: Let's Have a Go

Yugi lay awake that night, tossing and turning in the cot he had been given. He couldn't seem to get to sleep and who could blame him? His mind insisted on endlessly repeating over the day's events to him in a flash of images and color. It seemed quite a lot for one day, he already felt like he'd been there for a week.  
  
The Weasleys were not the wealthiest of people, and obviously one did not go out and buy three beds right off the bat, so Yugi and his friends were left to sleep in cots. Yugi and Joey were able to share a room and Tea was currently sharing a room with Hermione. Joey was sound asleep, and snoring exceptionally loud.  
  
The young boy wondered what would come of his stay in this new world, he could tell it wasn't where he belonged, he could feel the difference inside of him. It just screamed that this was not where he belonged, like an invisible thread was tied to him and pulling him back to his own world. He was also beginning to miss his other friends who had been left behind, and he had to wonder if they were missing him, and his Grandpa, was he missing him as well?  
  
It was in moments of uneasy reflection that Yami often spoke to Yugi so it was not surprising to him at all when the Pharaoh appeared, not taking over his body, but as the spirit he was. "Go to sleep, Yugi. Worry has never done anything for you. You'll have time to think and worry about this tomorrow if you wish. All will be corrected in the end. We have our friends to help and support us, and our new friends as well. So rest."  
  
"You're right, of course." The younger boy told his other half. "My friends have never let me down and I could use some sleep. Thank you." Yugi smiled at Yami. "Good night, Yami."  
  
"Good night, my friend." Yami replied. Yugi closed his eyes, content, and slowly drifted off into slumber knowing that his friend would watch over him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next morning when Yugi woke up it was to sun shining into his face and into his eyes. Joey was still asleep, but then that was nothing new, Yugi had always been a morning person and was often up earlier than most. Apparently no earlier than some of the others that lived in the house, though. He could hear clanking downstairs as somebody moved around noisily, running into things-probably due to the problem of being half asleep.  
  
Yugi pulled himself out of the warmth of the blankets and decided to see if they had a shower around here. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where all the noise was coming from. To his astonishment, when he entered, there were pans and food floating around and apparently cooking themselves. A multitude of eggs nearly clipped his nose as they darted towards a pan and were cracked on the side. All the clanging came from the disorientation of the various pots and pans as they arranged themselves.  
  
Mrs. Weasly had heard his footsteps and called him from the other room. "Is that you Yugi? Come here a second dear."  
  
Yugi shuffled slowly into the living room to where he found Mrs. Weasely busily reading a newspaper. It wasn't ordinary press though, and either his eyes were deceiving him or it had a really strange name. " Good morning Mrs. Weasly, I was wondering where your showers were?"  
  
"Of course!" She exclaimed, bolting up. "We forgot to show you around the house last night, with all that excitement. Well I'll show you where the shower is now and later when your friends get up we can show you where everything is." She put down the paper and pushed herself to her feet. Beckoning him to follow her she began up the stairs and led him down to the end of the hallway, and eventually, a shower.  
  
He nodded his thanks to her and she left him to shower. Yugi was vaguely relieved that this shower seemed relatively normal. He turned the tap and a pleasantly warm jet of water shot out. So far so good. No randomly floating eggs or fairies spouting out yet.  
  
Stripping, he stepped into the shower and gave a sigh of pleasure. It was a relief to be able to finally wash himself. He felt better and cleaner than he had before, and the warm water was quite relaxing. When he finally felt clean enough he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Only problem he had was he was going to have to put his old clothes back on, all he had was what he had been wearing when Marik had sent them away.  
  
To his surprise, though, Mrs. Weasly had left some clothes out for him, probably some of Ron's clothing. No matter, he was thankful for that. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and saw that Joey and Tea were already up and seated there, eating breakfast. Both waved as he entered.  
  
"Hiya Yugi!" Mumbled Joey, spraying pancake crumbs in a most unmannerly fashion. Tea winced and brushed a few off of her cheek.  
  
Mrs. Weasly smiled at him. "Glad to see you've found the clothes I left you. Come now, eat, you're too skinny as it is." With that she waved at the table and Yugi sat down. He began to eat, and the food was, oddly enough, recognizable, and fairly good.  
  
"Arthur had to leave for work, but the others will be down soon enough, and I'm sure they'll come up with something to keep you occupied."  
  
He was halfway through his breakfast when a piercing shriek came from upstairs and caused Yugi to jump, the table they were sitting at jumping with him. None of the wizards seemed perturbed at all, though. Except for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh my. . " Said Mrs. Weasley nervously. They could hear muffled shouting upstairs and soon Fred and George, barely dressed, came rushing down the stairs.  
  
They smiled and waved hurriedly, "We're going to go play Quidditch now mum!" and proceeded to run out the door.  
  
Following not far behind them came a ruffled Hermione. Looking quite angry she glared about the kitchen. Yugi withered a bit as her gaze swept over him like a whip. "Where are they?!" Her hair was an astonishing shade of bright pink.  
  
Apparently these happenings weren't so rare because Mrs. Weasly stood up and thundered. . "AGAIN? FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, GET BACK HERE NOW!" She then stormed out the door with an equally angry Hermione following.  
  
And with that, the day had started. It would be a drastic understatement to say that their stay here would hardly be boring. Harry and Ron were the next two down the stairs and the last as well. They grinned when they saw their new guests sitting at the table.  
  
"How do you like it here so far?" The one called Ron said.  
  
Joey grinned, "Its mighty interesting. Is it always like this?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Most of the time, with Fred and George playing all their pranks. Mums gotten after them quite a lot, but they still do it. They wanted to start their own prank shop."  
  
"Awesome!" Joey replied.  
  
"It seems kind of cruel, though." Said Yugi thoughtfully. "It's reversible, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron waved his hands as if carelessly brushing away something quite irrelevant.  
  
"You should have seen her hair yesterday." That was Harry. "It looked," The boy stopped and a small grin played across his face. "A bit like yours. No insult meant."  
  
"None taken." Replied Yugi, reaching for his glass of orange juice.  
  
Ron looked at them hopefully, "Since it's likely that they're," he indicated the door that Fred and George had hurried out of. "Going to be busy for awhile, do any of you want to try a game of Wizards Chess after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Ron was equally excited and he grinned broadly at the other, "Great! Do you know how to play chess?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Wizards chess is exactly the same, but with some differences, you'll see." Ron then went about eating his breakfast.  
  
When they had finished Ron and Harry led the others up to his room. As Ron was setting up his chess board on a small table in his room Hermione appeared, hair back to its original color.  
  
She smiled, "Fred and George have gnome detail, Mrs. Weasly wasn't very happy with another prank of theirs." She saw the chessboard, "Wizards chess? Who's Ron playing against?"  
  
"Yugi." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, this should be good." Replied Hermione, seating herself next to Harry. "Ron's really good at this game."  
  
Ron sat up, "Done! Okay, come here Yugi." He sat Yugi down in the chair opposite him and proceeded to explain. "Wizard's Chess has the same rules as regular chess but with Wizards Chess you don't have to use your hands much. All you have to do is say where you want your Knight or Pawn or anything to go, and it'll go there. They can be rather violent and they move so don't be surprised."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay, then lets start!"  
  
A few minutes later Ron was left staring at the board. "Checkmate." He heard Yugi's voice, and still he stared with incredulity at the board.  
  
Quietly he murmured, "Wow, I didn't even see that. You're good! I really thought I had you there, that it was impossible for you to win!" Slowly a grin spread itself across his face. "Bloody brilliant strategy! Want to have another go?"  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys. I got really caught up with school. While Shadow pretty much wrote this chapter I tend to get picky and add and subtract to the stuff she sends me. More than essentially it's the same so I don't have much of an excuse for how long it took me to finish nitpicking. Oh well. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Four is already started and look for some Christmas Bloopers. 


	6. Don't Go There, Girlfriend: Chapter Thre...

Blooper #1  
  
*Yugi and friends go Christmas Caroling*  
  
- - - - - A Couple Hours Later - - - - - -  
  
Yugi: Good night ,Yami.  
  
Yami: Good night, Aibou.  
  
Yugi: *sleeps*  
  
Yami: *whispering* Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way! *Starts singing louder* Oh what fun it is to ride-!!  
  
Yugi: *Wakes up* . . . *Stares at Yami* What are you DOING? *Looks pointedly at where the spirit Yami is, in the middle of a dance pose to Jingle bells*  
  
Yami: Uhhh, nothing, Yugi, why don't you go back to sleep?  
  
Yugi: *gives his other half a weird look* Okay. . .  
  
*A couple minutes later*  
  
Yami: *Dancing again* Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la!!  
  
Yugi: I can hear you!  
  
Yami: Sorry...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #2  
  
Yugi: C'mon Yami, you've got to try caroling! Its fun! You should try everything at least once!  
  
Yami: . . Fine *Appears in Yugis body*  
  
*All six of them walk towards the next house*  
  
Yami: *Gracefully manages to get hit in the face with a snowball*  
  
Yami: WHAT?! *Gets hit with another snowball. . . and another*  
  
Yami: I know that's you, Kaiba! *Runs towards were the snowballs are coming from, and spots Marik with a bunch of kids, throwing snowballs* I've got you! Now you will suffer! *Insane look*  
  
Yugi: *Takes over* Uh. . . sorry about that. The spirit tends to be a bit homicidal at times. *Runs off and back to the others who are staring at him weirdly*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #3  
  
Yugi: *To Joey* Yeah that's what I thought!  
  
Hermione: *Stares at Yugi from across the room with a glint in her eye* Must. . . Find. . .Out. . . Discover. . LEARN. . .  
  
Joey: Yeah! I can't wait until tom-  
  
Hermione: *Jumps on top of Yugi* Shiny Puzzle! I must look at it, I MUST!  
  
Yugi: *Scrambles out and runs down the hall*  
  
Hermione: I must know! Please stop!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NOoooooOOO! The horror!!!! *Yami comes out*  
  
Yami: o.o;  
  
Hermione: PLEASE let me see it! *shiny eyes* It sparkles. . .and calls me, I must TOUCH IT!  
  
Yami: *snapping his fingers* Don't go there, girlfriend!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #4  
  
Joey: Wow, you guys, you throw a great Christmas party!  
  
Harry: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.  
  
Yami: *walks up swaying* Hic...hic.  
  
Joey: ...Yug?  
  
Yami: Egg stuff gooood.  
  
Joey: Uh...Yug? Are you okay?  
  
Yami: GOOOOD! *falls forward and grabs Joey's shirt collar*  
  
Joey: *chokes*  
  
Harry: Okay, who spiked the eggnog?  
  
Weasley Twins: Wow, check it out, drunk Egyptian!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #5  
  
--The morning after the eggnog incident--  
  
Yugi: *wakes up with a headache* Uhhg...  
  
Yami: *looks appropriately sheepish*  
  
Yugi: *falls out of bed and onto the floor where he just flops uselessly*  
  
Yami: Heh?  
  
Yugi: If I were able to see and was sure I was right side up I would hurt you. Why'd you drink so much?  
  
Yami: It was good, okay?  
  
Yugi: Darn it! Then why'd you leave ME with the hangover?  
  
Yami: Because you didn't let me eat that Santa Christmas cookie.  
  
Yugi: You'd already had SIX!  
  
Yami: Well.fine! Next time I'll just LET Hermione eat you.  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blooper #5  
  
Yami: *Eyes a Christmas cookie* Cookie. . . Look. . . Good!!!!  
  
Yugi: Nooo! No more cookies Yami! We'll get sick! . . *mumbles* at least I will. . .  
  
Yami: Cookie! *takes over, runs forward and grabs it. . . at the same time Marik shows up and grabs the cookie as well*  
  
Yugi: *Yelp* What is with Marik and showing up randomly?!!?!  
  
Yami: Mine! My cookie! *grips Marik's hand in his teeth*  
  
Marik: *Screeches like a girl*  
  
Yami: *growls around Marik's hand*  
  
Marik: *runs away crying*  
  
Yami: *happily eats cookie*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Please understand that Shadow and I were really tired when we wrote this. We take no responsibility for the fact that it's really not that funny. 


End file.
